conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2016 Isokyrian coup d'état attempt
On July 19, 2016, European news agencies reported that a coup being carried out by factions of the Isokyrian military was underway in an attempt to overthrow the ruling Nororist Party. At around 13:22 local time, all television signals across the country blacked out and witnesses reported seeing military aircraft flying overhead. A brief message from a group was broadcast on some radios and televisions stating "The Constitutionalists are in control. Nororism will end. Free elections to be held soon." State media reported that Chairman Alexander White is safe at an undisclosed location and remains in power. Later in the evening, the National Assembly was reportedly seized by coup plotters and several representatives have been taken hostage, including the President of the National Assembly. It is unknown who is leading the coup or if there have been any casualties. By midnight, pro-government tanks had arrived in Hufo outside the National Assembly building and are currently engaged in a standoff with the Constitutionalists. Robertsson International Airport was closed and all flight traffic was diverted to nearby airports. Background In April 2016, a mass pro-democracy protest called Frezet2016 was organized through social media, particularly on Twitter, in the first mass demonstration against the Nororist Party since the 1964 Hufo student protests. The government passed several laws which relaxed restrictions on the freedom of the press and freed thousands of protesters it had detained. Just five days earlier, a similar was attempted in Turkey but failed, resulting in the deaths of over 200 people and the arrests of over 2,000 soldiers. It is believed that uprising may have inspired the one unfolding currently. Beginning of coup The first sign of trouble occurred late afternoon when television signals were interrupted followed shortly by military aircraft flying overhead. Two hours later, a statement was broadcast to most of the country, declaring that a group within the Isokyrian military called the Constitutionalists had seized the government and that free elections will be held soon. This message was repeated only once or twice before signals were interrupted once again. State media then came on the air and reported that the Nororist Party is in control of the situation and that the Chairman is safe. National Assembly seized At around 19:00 local time, six hours since the crisis began, the lights outside the National Assembly were shutoff and several groups of armed men were seen storming into the building. It was later declared that the Assembly had been seized by the coup plotters and that several legislators have been captured. The government later confirmed the President of the National Assembly is inside and presumably being held captive along with an unknown number of others. Perpetrators and motives About three hours after the National Assembly was seized, a livestream was set up which showed several armed men standing in front of an Isokyrian flag, declaring their mission as 'Constitutionalists'. One of the men was identified as Lt. Richard Taumgarter, a British-Isokyrian member of the Isokyrian Army. In a five-minute speech, he outlined the Constitutionalists goals and motives for organizing the coup: did. Freedom and liberty will live on.'' -Excerpt from livestream}} The Isokyrian government has not responded to the Constitutionalists' demands nor made any statements other than assuring the public they were still in control. Reactions Financial markets reacted negatively to the crisis. The Isokyrian pound fell by 3.4% just before sunrise in Hufo. International * - Secretary-General urged restraint on all sides and said the UN is monitoring the situation. * - The European Union held an emergency meeting to discuss the crisis despite Isokyria not being a member. A joint statement asked all involved to "Remain civil" and hoped that a "Peaceful resolution would be found within time." * - Prime Minister said her government is "Very concerned" and called for a swift and peaceful end to the unrest. * - President called for a "Peaceful end" to the crisis. The U.S. Department of State advised all Americans in Isokyria to seek help at the U.S. embassy or nearest consulate. * - Prime Minister condemned the coup, calling it "A reckless move by the Isokyrian military".